


The Letter

by Dark_raven144



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_raven144/pseuds/Dark_raven144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beast Boy realize that he loves her, he tries to write it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my GF that reviewed it to me :D

**_The Letter_ ** ****

_"When it started? One day I was crying about Terra's death, then I looked right beside me and a grayly hand slapped and woke me up to the real person that I always wanted. She is serious, I know. She is boring, I also know that. But, she is the most real person that I've ever known. When she is sad, her power shows it. When she is angry, her (four) eyes glow. When she is embarrassed, well, she hits everyone (especially me)._

_When she became the portal, I was in pure despair. I didn't want to lose her. She was a very important part of me. She was my joke muse. We just got lost without her and her control. When I saw her again, I felt so happy that I hugged her... And she let me do it! I know that I’m far from being the perfect guy for her, but I will try. I hope that you never read this, Raven. I'm too ashamed of it and it is too emotional for me. But, I really needed to take this from my chest._

_I love you, Raven. I really hope that someday you would feel the same._

_Beast Boy"_

 

A green hand closed the paper, sighed and cleaned a tear. Another little green hand touched his legs:

 

\- Dad, are you ok? - The voice was from a little girl, with a pointed teeth going out of her mouth.

 

\- I'm fine, little Crow... I was just reading something important. - He put the letter inside the box again and closed it.

 

\- What is it? - She asked touching the box like it was an unknown animal.

 

\- This is the box of your Grandparents... - He got up and put the box in it’s place. - Your Grandfather wrote this letter to your Grandmother right after the battle of The End. She never read it, though.

 

\- Were them happy, Daddy? - She sat on his lap

 

\- Very happy. They were the best heroes that ever existed. Even when the Teen Titans split up and Beast Boy went to Doom Patrol and Raven to the Justice League Dark, they never forgot what they learned. And we are still a family, y'know?

 

\- I hope to be a great hero like them... - She smiled at him.

 

\- You will, babe. Just follow their steps.


End file.
